mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Akio Furasshu
|caption1 = "Ey'. Pass me that cig, coolio!"|username = |type = NPC|status = Retired|hero_name = Direct Current|age = 31|birthday = March 24th|gender = Male|height = 5' 11"|weight = 175 lbs|blood_type = B-|ethinicity = Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture, Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Professional Hero (On Sabbatical) Biology Teacher|school = Yuuei Hero Academy|school_year = |agency = NEXT GEN INC.|quirk_name = Overcharge!|description = }} Appearance General Appearance Akio stands at five feet and eleven inches tall and weighs about 175 pounds. He sports short blonde hair, specifically cut into an undercut. His complexion and pigment are a bit lighter than other fair skinned Japanese Asians. He has very few blemishes on his skin. He is rather muscular all over his body; his calves are the most refined of all. Outside of his hero costume, Akio wears business casual clothing especially when he is working as a teacher for Yuuei. He often wears a white button-up collared shirt with red stripes. He also wears a pair of thick-rimmed glasses to help him see that are also red. For pants, he usually wears either blue jeans or tan khakis with a brown belt. He usually has his shirt tucked into his pants. His sleeves are either pulled all the way to his wrists or half-way up to his elbows. Hero Costume Akio's hero costume is a little complicated. He wears a simple white trench coat jacket over his slim fitting shirt and pants. He wears a grey-ish shirt underneath with no sleeves. It's padded and non-conducting for extra safety. His pants are a reddish hue that is also a non-conducting material. He wears knee-high, grey boots that are coupled with knee pads for safety. He has a belt to hold his pants up. He also sports a pair of goggles that glow green when he uses them to view the electrical grid around him. He also wears a makeshift face mask made out of bandage wrappings. He also used to dye his hair white back in the day to further hide his identity, but when he ever puts his suit on, he usually doesn't dye it. Shortly before his hiatus as a hero, Akio did add some gear to his suit. A simple machine that has glowing green lights to tell if the machine is full or not. He keeps extra generated electricity on his back for large OHK, blowout attacks. Personality Akio is a very enthusiastic and hyperactive individual. Perhaps, it's because of the electricity that jolts around in his brain, but he is extremely outgoing and always feels the need to be doing something with his hands or body. He always tries to relate to people and make himself part of the crowd. He doesn't like getting left behind. He enjoys being the center of attention and getting noticed, but he isn't often smug about it nor does he make a big deal if he doesn't get attention. He's also rather smart and was the top of his class back in the day when Yuuei first opened right next to Royal Periwinkle. Akio also sees the best in people. He doesn't dwell on the negatives for too long or ever. He's not a very strict teacher but knows when to discipline. However, he always tries to play the good cop when he also has to be the bad cop. He doesn't like to be seen as the "uncool" teacher. He wants to be the student's "friend". Character Background Akio was born on March 24th, 1986 in Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture, Japan. He grew up rather normally with a mother and a father who both had quirks and worked regular day jobs. He grew up with one older brother and a younger sister. Neither of his siblings had the desire to become Heroes despite all having similar quirks as Akio. Akio was the overactive Hero of the family. He was part of the generation of heroes who started watching the older heroes on television and got inspired to be heroes themselves. He practiced his overcharge abilities to get better with them, so he can use them to save lives and fight baddies when he was older. He wanted to go to the new school that was opening up for quirk children. He practiced hard throughout his childhood, dedicating himself to being a hero, and eventually got in. Akio trained at Yuuei Academy in Musutafu for his high school years, becoming a better hero. Yuuei is where he met his former best friend, Ki Ito. Ki was an overcharge quirk user just like Akio. That was how they initially became friends, noticing they had the same quirk. Ki always seemed a little jealous of Akio, but they were best friends nonetheless. Later, they would graduate from Yuuei and jump into the new hero industry. Many students of Akio's class created an agency together for young, up-and-coming heroes straight out of education called NEXT GEN INC. It kept all of them together, so they wouldn't all have to go their separate ways. Akio and Ki were part of the founding members. They were often recognized as the lightning brothers hero duo team and worked well together and made a perfect team. These two heroes working so closely together like they were actually brothers. However, the duo had a falling out because of Ki's jealousy got the best of him. Ki was never one for all of the hero work. He mostly likes the attention and the action specifically. Like a lot of the Silver Age heroes, Ki often went off the rails when fighting criminals, only to be pulled back by Akio. Akio seemed to be the more liked one of the duo. Since he was the one to pull Ki from killing his enemies, Akio often got more press. Akio never intended to outshine Ki and often tried to get Ki in on interviews and the like. However, the reporters weren't having it and often just continued to focus on Akio. He always tried to act as Ki's friend, but Ki felt differently. What drove them apart was when Ki tried to murder Akio in his sleep which led to a large brawl that was covered by many different news stations. The fight ended inconclusively as both of them saw that they were being watched. Their popularity tanked after that incident. Ki fled the scene immediately and went off the grid. He hasn't been seen sense. Akio tried to go solo and often succeeded at arresting criminals, but he was so used to working with another hero that many times certain criminals almost got away because he was waiting for someone else to finish them off. He was also still traumatized by Ki's betrayal. He tried to get a new partner to work with, but he became a bit more self-conscious about who he worked with and he often tried too hard to befriend them. Most of his new partners quit after feeling like they were being coddled. Akio eventually decided to take a break from hero work for a while after getting an offer to teach biology at Yuuei Hero Academy since he was an alumni. Aspects # Hyperactive # Good-hearted # Enthusiastic # Overprotective # Golden Boy Quirk Overcharge! Akio is a hero who can generate electricity from the palms of his hands. He can fire it at short-long distant ranges as well as close quarters touching. He can also embody his electricity and overcharge allowing him to run so fast that he can dodge a machine gun firing at him at close range. After two minutes or ceasing to use this mode, he immediately passes out. And if he uses his electricity for too long or too much, he can short-circuit and blow a fuse, effectively making him brain-dead for two minutes. His overcharge mode has him embody his own electricity. His skin and clothing look as if they merged together into its own white skin while blue electricity visibly courses through it. His hair becomes pure white static electricity, rocketing above his head. His eyes may look like they have merged, but it's just the electricity mirroring his goggles. Quirk Techniques Gear Category:Heroes Category:NPC Category:Faculty